


Bly Matrix

by JJ_Santiago



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: A little or as much of Hannah/Owen as you want, Bly Manor but make it Matrix, Damie obvs, Other characters may be added, Red pill blue pill lol, Years on this and still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Santiago/pseuds/JJ_Santiago
Summary: In the beginning it was different. Everything is different in the beginning. People, places, feelings, words. But they never planned for this. Everything was about to change.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Bly Matrix

In the beginning it was different. Everything is different in the beginning. People, places, feelings, words. 

It's that best friend who has stood by your side for years and yet it never gets old. You have fights but you always seem to find your way to each other. Like magnets. 

It's that person you've known for years and probably never thought too much into until one day suddenly everything changes. The way they speak, the way they dress, the way they move. 

It's that situation that you never imagined yourself getting into. Therefore when it arrives you don't quite know how to handle yourself. What to do or what to say. 

Which would perfectly explain what was going between these strangers. 

A experiment. They had said. One in which they needed to test. They needed volunteers. That's how it started. 

It started with rules. Laws. A contract if you will. 

If you have money or are willing to submit yourself into the program then you will be accepted. 

To say that it was a escape from the world would be a understatement. 

But if we're really going down the rabbit hole here.....

Let's get started. In the beginning.......

"State your names please."

"My name is Dani Clayton."

"Jamie Taylor."

"Owen Sharma."

"Hannah Grose."

In the beginning.....

It was 5 past midnight. It was blackout. A cloak over the city. Which did nothing for the freezing white air that cradled the city in it's less than peaceful slumber. 

There was a building. Picture a never ending skyscraper. One with levels as long as your mindset. 

It was never supposed to go this way. There were rules. There were laws. There were reasons so that there would be no implications or inconveniences. 

Yet these people has come into this experiment...this Matrix. 

And only now had it changed. From the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked or hated it. This started off as someone else's idea. So please don't hate me. And thank you to https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBx/pseuds/AOBx - AOBx for the idea in the first place. Hope I did you some justice!


End file.
